


First Meeting

by melonbee (bugsprout)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/pseuds/melonbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nishinoya is flustered by the beauty of karasunos ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/gifts).



orz i do not know how to color so plz take this screentone comic of asashi and nishinoyas first meeting! noya is a tiny gay who is flustered by asahi's beauty :3c [read left → right]

[[tumblr post](http://royalpears.tumblr.com/post/122877495863/my-submission-for-the-hqsummerhols-exchange-3c)  
]


End file.
